Captain Tsubasa Band 1
Der erste Band der Reihe, der im Original den Titel Oozora he Habatake! (jap. 大空 へ はばたけ!の巻; übersetzt: "Fliege dem Himmel entgegen!") trug, legt den Grundstein für die weiteren Ereignisse der Captain Tsubasa-Mangareihe und den darauffolgenden Serien wie World Youth. Nach dem er in der Weekly Shōnen Jump erstmals veröffentlicht wurde, kam der Manga im Februar 1982 erstmal im Sammelband auf den Markt. Carlsen Comics veröffentlichte die Reihe erst 20 Jahre später im April 2002 anlässlich der Fußballwelmeisterschaft in Japan. Während die Mangabände im Original noch Titel enthielten, übernahm Carlsen Comics diese jedoch nicht. Kurzinhalt (Klapptext) Tsubasa Ohzora ist 12 Jahre alt, spielt leidenschaftlich gern Fußball und ist neu in der Stadt Nankatsu. Als er einen Platz zum Kicken sucht, beobachtet er den Streit zweier Schulen um ein Fußballfeld! Der als Torwartgenie bewunderte Genzo Wakabayashi fordert die Konkurrenz zum Wettstreit heraus. Und Tsubasa traut seinen Augen nicht, endlich hat er einen wirklichen Gegner gefunden Kapitel *Kapitel 1: Dem Himmel entgegen (大空へはばたけ!の巻, "Ōzora he Habatake! no Maki") *Kapitel 2: Der Aufschwung (とんだっ!の巻, "Ton da?! no Maki") *Kapitel 3: Die neue Fußball-AG der Nankatsu Grundschule (ニュー南葛小サッカー部スタートの巻, "Nyū Nankatsu Shō Sakkā Bu Sutāto no Maki") *Kapitel 4: Die große Verantwortung der Fußball-AG (責任重大サッカー部の巻, "Sekinin Jūdai Sakkā Bu no Maki") Inhalt Vergangenheit: Tsubasa Ohzora ist ein kleiner Junge, der nichts lieber hat als seinen Fußball. Eines Tages, als sein Vater zu einer Seereise aufbricht, entfernt er sich von seinen Eltern und läuft seinem Ball auf eine stark befahrene Straße nach. Dort rast ein Laster auf Tsubasa zu, doch wie ein Wunder, fängt der Ball den Zusammenstoß mit dem Fahrzeug ab und rettet sein Leben. Gegenwart: Der 11-jährige Tsubasa, hat den Unfall gut überstanden und ist seitdem keine Sekunde mehr ohne seinen Fußball anzutreffen. Gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter ist er nach Nankatsu gezogen und kaum angekommen erkundet er die neue Heimat. Als er einen Fußballplatz entdeckt, beobachtet er den Wettkampf zwischen der Shutetsu- und der Nankatsu-Grundschule. Der als Torwartgenie bewunderte Genzo Wakabayashi fordert die Konkurrenz zu einem Wettstreit um den Fußballplatz heraus. Hält er alle Bälle, die außerhalb des Strafraums geschossen werden, gehört der Platz Shutetsu. Die Wette geht zu seinen Gunsten aus, da er nach einander einen Football, einen Handball und sogar einen Baseball halten kann. Tsubasa ist so von Wakabayashis Talent beeindruckt, dass er ihn unbedingt herausfordern möchte. Hartnäckig fragt er Ryo Ishizaki, der noch auf dem Platz verblieben ist, wo Wakabayashi wohnt. Ishizaki führt Tsubasa auf einen Hügel, von dem man die Stadt überblicken kann. Kurz darauf schreibt Tsubasa eine Herausforderung auf seinen Fußball und schießt ihn vom Hügel aus zu Wakabayashis Haus. Genzo fängt Tsubasas Ball und muss feststellen, dass auf dem Ball eine Herausforderung an ihn gerichtet ist, welcher er unbedingt nachkommen will. An einer Straße treffen Ryo und Tsubasa, auf ihrem Weg zum Fußballplatz kurzer Hand auf Wakabayashi und seinen Trainer Tatsuo Mikami. Verfolgt werden die beiden von einem Fremden der Tsubasas Schuss gefolgt ist. Wakabayashi nimmt Tsubasa zuerst nicht ernst, muss aber erkennen, dass Tsubasa recht gut ist, als er seinen Schuss abblockt und unter einem fahrenden Bus zurückschießt. Tsubasa darf sich also mit ihm messen unter der Bedingung, dass er auch gegen die Zweitmannschaft Shutetsus antritt. Er kann sich im Wettstreit gegen Wakabayashi durchsetzen und ein Tor erzielen, nachdem ihm der Fremde, der sich als Roberto Hongo herausstellt, eine Flanke vors Tor schlägt. Als Wakabayashi bemerkt, dass er gegen Tsubasa verloren hat, fordert er diesen auf ihr Duell in einem richtigen Spiel, beim Schulturnier der Stadt Nankatsu, fortzusetzen. Tsubasa hat damit den Platz für Ishizaki und die Nankatsu-Grundschule zurückgewonnen. Zudem bietet sich Roberto Hongo als Trainer an. Um Ishizaki für sich zu beeindrucken, vollführt er einen Fallrückzieher, den Tsubasa sofort nach macht und schnell meistert. Am nächsten Morgen erhält Tsubasa Besuch von Roberto, der einen Brief von seinem Vater dabei hat. Tsubasa freut sich sehr, da er der Mittelstürmer der brasilianischen Nationalmannschaft nun eine Weile bei ihnen wohnen wird, weil er seine Augen in Japan untersuchen lassen will. Bis dahin kann Tsubasa mit ihm trainieren. Ishizaki stellt Tsubasa der Mannschaft vor und er absolviert sein erstes Training, kurz darauf sogar sein erstes Spiel gegen die Nishigaoka-Grundschule. Roberto hatte die Mannschaft um ein Freundschaftsspiel gebeten. Nishigaoka unter der Leitung von Hanji Urabe unterschätzt die „neue“ Fußball-AG, da sie vorher viele ihrer Spiele haushoch verlor. So gewinnt die Nankatsu-Elf das Spiel mit einem 5:2 und selbst Ryo kann ein Tor mit Hilfe von Tsubasa erzielen. Inzwischen bereiten sich die Schüler der beiden Schulen - Nankatsu und Shutetsu - auf das 26.Schulturnier vor. Ein großes Sportevent der Stadt Nankatsu welches jedes Jahr stattfindet. Alle Sport-AGs sind motiviert und trainieren hart dafür, ebenso die Fußball-AG. Deren Sieg spricht sich schnell herum, auch bis zur Anfeuerungs-AG und deren Chefin Sanae "Fane" Nakazawa, die sich in Tsubasa verknallt. Währenddessen stößt Tsubasas Mutter beim Putzen auf einen Brief, der an Roberto gerichtet ist. Die Diagnose seiner Augenuntersuchung fällt negativ aus und er muss wegen einer Netzhautablösung seine Karriere als Spieler beenden. Doch Roberto gibt deswegen nicht auf. Er schöpft Mut und Zuversicht in dem Traum Tsubasa zu einem Weltklassespieler zu machen. Er gibt Tsubasa deswegen bald ein spezielles Training, indem er ihm richtigen brasilianischen Fußball beibringen will. Doch noch lässt die Kondition und das Ballgefühl der restlichen Mannschaftsmitglieder zu wünschen übrig. Auch dafür hat Roberto eine Lösung. Er schlägt ihnen vor, dass sie sich mit dem Ball anfreunden sollten. Das bedeutet, dass sie ihn überall hin dribbeln und mit ihm so viel Zeit wie möglich verbringen müssen. Einen Tag später sieht sich die Mannschaft sich ein Spiel zwischen Shutetsu und Mizukoshi an. Dabei treffen sie auf Hanji Urabe, der ihnen sagt, dass Wakabayashi ein Spezialtraining absolviert. Nebenbei stellt Ishizaki Tsubasa die wichtigsten Spieler Shutetsus vor, auf die er Acht geben sollte. Einen Tag vor dem Schulfest: Die Mannschaft spielt aufgrund Robertos Training schon wesentlich besser und ist guter Dinge. Vor dem großen Tag gibt Roberto Tsubasa ein letztes spezielles Training. Er soll ins Tor und Robertos Schüsse halten. Durch die Übung soll er merken an welche Schüsse ein Torwart leichter oder schwerer herankommt, was Tsubasa ziemlich schnell begreift. Nach dem Training treffen Roberto und Tsubasa kurz auf Taro Misaki und seinen Vater, die gerade neu in der Stadt angekommen sind. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater zieht er durchs ganze Land und so verschlägt es ihn auch nach Shizuoka. Der Tag des Schulfestes ist gekommen. Während die Wettkämpfe schon voll im Gange sind, er scheint die Nankatsu-Elf aufgrund einer Mannschaftsbesprechung erst spät. Tsubasa, Ryo und die anderen sehen sich derweil ein paar Wettkämpfe in anderen Sportarten wie in der Leichtathletik an. Dort tritt Tsubasa einfach mal für einen verletzten Läufer seiner Schule an und gewinnt dessen Rennen. Da der Punktestand nach den Wettkämpfen des Turniers unentschieden ist, soll das Fußballspiel die Entscheidung bringen. Dem entsprechend füllt sich das Stadion relativ schnell. Auch Taro ist zum Stadion von Shutetsu unterwegs, weil er sich beim Direktor der Nankatsu einschreiben soll. Alle rechnen mit dem Sieg Shutetsus, doch Nankatsu hat Tsubasa. Dieser steht nun gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen im Stadion und sie wundern sich warum Wakabayashi noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Dieser erscheint just in diesem Moment als Ishizaki über ihn herum witzelt. Besonderheiten *Während die Manga, in den anderen Ländern das Cover das japanische Original als Grundlage verwendeten, bearbeitete Carlsen Comics für die erste Ausgabe ihrer Hardcover-Version eine Szene aus dem Manga. Hier sieht man Tsubasa wie er mit dem Ball dribbelt. Diese Szene ist etwas weiter hinten im Buch zu finden, als er währrend des Schulturniers für einen verletzten Leichtathleten antritt. Veröffentlichungen in anderen Ländern CT_OBand_1.jpg|japanische Ausgabe (Shueisha), Februar 1982 Hardcover 1.jpg|japanische Bunkoban- und Wiederauflage Captain Tsubasa 1 DE A.jpg|deutsches alternatives Cover (Carlsen), April 2002 CT-V01.jpg|französische Ausgabe (J'ai Lu), August 1999 CT 1 FR A.jpg|französische Wiederauflage (Glénat), Mai 2010 Italien CT Band 1.jpg|italienische Ausgabe (Star Comics), Februar 2000 CT 1 ES.jpg|spanische Ausgabe (Glénat), März 2003 China CT Band 1.jpg|chinesische Ausgabe (CitiComics, Hongkong) Verweise Charaktere Nankatsu Grundschule: :Tsubasa Ohzora (Erstauftritt) • Ryo Ishizaki (Erstauftritt) • Manabu Okawa (Erstauftritt) • Tsuyoshi Oda (Erstauftritt) • Hiroshi Nagano (Erstauftritt) • Kenichi Iwami (Erstauftritt) • Masato Nakazato (Erstauftritt) • Fukuda (Erstauftritt) • Mori (Erstauftritt) :Roberto Hongo (Erstauftritt) :Anfeuerung: Sanae Nakazawa (Erstauftritt) • Koji Nakano (Erstauftritt) • Kazushige Ishikawa (Erstauftritt) Shutetus Grundschule: :Genzo Wakabayashi (Erstauftritt) • Shingo Takasugi (Erstauftritt) • Mamoru Izawa (Erstauftritt) • Hajime Taki (Erstauftritt) • Kisugi Teppei (Erstauftritt) :Tatsuo Mikami (Erstauftritt) Nishigaoka Grundschule: :Hanji Urabe (Erstauftritt) Yamabuki Grundschule: :Takeshi Kishida (Erstauftritt) Sonstige: :Natsuko Ohzora (Erstauftritt) • Kodai Ohzora (Erstauftritt) • Taro Misaki (Erstauftritt) • Ichiro Misaki (Erstauftritt) Mannschaften *Nankatsu Grundschule (Erstauftritt) *Shutetsu Grundschule (Erstauftritt) *Nishigaoka Grundschule (Erstauftritt) *Mizukoshi Grundschule (Erstauftritt) *Yamabuki Grundschule (Erstauftritt) Techniken Roberto Hongo: *Fallrückzieher Tsubasa Ohzora: *Fallrückzieher Captain Tsubasa Band 01